I Don't Remember Her
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson asks Greg about his birth mom, and Greg tells him how he first met Riley.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I got to thinking of this when I wrote Daddies (hope you like that story as well). I thought, since Jackson doesn't really remember Riley, maybe Greg could tell him how they met. So here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Sometimes, it was hard for Greg to believe he was the assistant supervisor on Grave. He loved the team - they were second family to him and, in some ways, raised him. Now many of the same people were helping raise his son Jackson and daughter Greta.

He loved his job, but enjoyed being home with his family more. So one evening, when Morgan was still at the lab, Greg was home with the kids. Greta was happy to play with her toys as Jackson did some homework and Greg checked emails on his laptop.

Greg was sitting up in bed catching up on some emails when Jackson came in. The CSI looked up and smiled when he saw his happy child come in. "Hey, Jacks. Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Jackson said as he climbed onto the bed.

Greg could tell his son was thinking about something. "What's up?"

Jackson thought for a moment. "Lindsey and I were talking today. She thinks I have a great dad, and I told her I have the best."

"Well, thank you," Greg said with a soft smile. "I have the best son."

That brought a smile to Jackson's face. "Thank you."

Greg smiled. "So...what's up?"

Jackson took a deep breath. "Well...I told Lindsey I don't remember my real mom. That's cause mama's the best."

Greg smiled softly. He knew there'd always be a special place in Jackson's heart for Riley, even if he didn't remember her. "She is," Greg told his son. "And she takes care of you and your sister because she loves you both very, very much."

"I love her," Jackson said. He looked at Greg and took a deep breath. "Dad, do you remember her? My other mom?"

Taking a deep breath, Greg smiled softly. "I do. I remember that was a pretty hard time. Eli's dad, your Uncle Warrick, was gone. And she came to work with us at the lab."

"Did you like her?" Jackson asked.

Greg nodded. "I did. I remember when I first met her. You know how, when you get sad, your mama and I ask you to talk about it?" Jackson nodded. "Well...there was a counselor at the lab to help us after your Uncle Warrick died."

G _reg sat in Dr. Allwick's office, still crying softly from talking about Warrick. He would always feel sad that he left and wasn't there when his friend was killed. Allwick listened patiently, even pushed a box of tissues to him when he cried. Nick told him he had nothing to be sorry for. Both men felt the sting of losing someone they loved like a brother._

 _Allwick left and let Greg spend some time alone before he had to return to the case. He knew they'd hired a new CSI - he told himself she wasn't a replacement for Sara - and Greg caught a brief glimpse of the woman after the meeting in the break room. Greg couldn't help but feel like his team - his family - was broken. Maybe the new CSI would help them, who knew?_

 _He stood, opened the door and walked out, bumping into a blonde, headstrong CSI. "Hey!" the woman said._

 _"Sorry!" Greg said. He quickly wiped his cheek to erase his tears._

 _"Are...are you okay?" the woman asked._

 _Greg cleared his throat. "Yeah. Sorry about that..." he looked at the woman. "You're the new girl?"_

 _A smile crossed the woman's face. "Yeah. Hi. I'm Riley Adams."_

 _"Hi. I'm Greg Sanders." Greg shook her hand. He couldn't help but feel hopeful._

 _Riley studied Greg's face. "You all right?"_

 _"Yeah," Greg said with a slight blush. "I was just with the, uh..." He gestured to the door where Allwick's office was._

 _"Oh," Riley said. She blushed slightly. "Sorry."_

 _"It's okay. Just...needed to talk."_

 _Riley nodded. "Oh." She cleared her throat. "Ecklie mentioned there was a CSI that died..."_

 _"Yeah," Greg said curtly. He sighed and looked at Riley. "Sorry."_

 _"It's okay," Riley said. "I, uh...I don't do 'the talk', though."_

 _Greg sighed. "It helps."_

 _Riley nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry about your colleague."_

 _"He was my friend," Greg said simply. "He helped me out when I was a new CSI."_

 _"I see," Riley said softly._

 _Greg looked at the beautiful woman. He knew she knew nothing about his friendship with Warrick and Nick - they were his brothers. As much as he and everyone missed Warrick and Sara, he knew she was just getting started with the team. He remembered feeling hopeful and excited when he first went out in the field, so he thought she deserved a chance._

 _"Listen," Greg began. "I know things are crazy here, but...it's a great team. They're my family."_

 _Riley's features softened and she smiled softly. "I understand."_

 _"What I'm saying...maybe...maybe..."_

 _"They'll be my family, too?" Riley asked. She smiled softly at the handsome CSI. There was something about him that made her feel she'd found a home._

 _Greg nodded. "Yeah. I know that sounds corny..."_

 _"It's okay."_

 _The pair saw Grissom walk past. Riley smiled softly at the young man. "Look, I've got to get back to work. But...maybe we could get together?"_

 _Greg smiled softly. "Sure. Let's solve the case first."_

 _Riley nodded and smiled._

Jackson listened to his father. He wished he could remember more about the woman who gave birth to him. "Dad...I don't remember her."

Greg wrapped his arm around his son. "It's okay, Jacks."

"No, it's not!" Jackson insisted. "I try to remember her...I know she gave me Cubby and liked to sing with the radio, but it's getting harder to remember her."

"Jackson, look at me." Greg raised his son's chin with his fingers and looked into his beautiful brown eyes. "It's okay. I think she knows that you're okay. You are an amazing person, and you are going to be great at whatever you do. I think she knows that you're loved and taken care of, and she's happy for you."

"Really?" Jackson asked as his wide eyes filled with tears.

"Really! Jacks...she may not have known how to be a mom, but she did the best thing possible for you. She gave you to me. And I love you very, very much." Greg smiled softly as he looked into his son's big brown eyes - eyes that were just like his father's. "You remember I've always said you are the best gift ever?"

"Yeah," Jackson said softly.

"It's true," Greg said honestly. "You are amazing, and I am so proud and happy to be your dad."

A warm smile crossed Jackson's face. "I'm happy you're my dad."

"I love you, Jacks," Greg said as he hugged his son.

Jackson hugged his father and smiled. "I love you, too." When he pulled away, Jackson smiled. "Now you have two best gifts ever, me and Greta!"

Greg smiled warmly. "Yeah. And I love you both way more than you'll ever know."

Jackson smiled, then thought for a moment. "Maybe the reason I don't remember her is because mama's a good mom."

"Maybe," Greg said. "And she loves you very much."

"I love her," Jackson said. He narrowed his brow and thought for a moment. "You think that means mama _is_ my mom?"

Greg thought for a moment as he brushed back his son's hair with his hand. "Maybe so. Let's think about it. She takes care of you. She makes sure you go to bed, do your homework, get a bath, eat your vegetables...moms do that, right?"

"Yeah," Jackson said. "And she's always there for me and Greta. So...she's my mom."

Greg smiled softly. "I guess so. You like having her for a mom?"

"Yes!" Jackson insisted. "You and mama are awesome!"

"Well, thank you," Greg said with a warm smile. "Your mama and I think you're pretty awesome, too."

Jackson giggled and smiled. "And Greta's awesome, too! She's still a baby, but she's growing up."

"Yeah," Greg said with a warm smile. He never knew two kids could make him so happy. "And she's got the best brother in the whole world helping her grow up."

"Yeah," Jackson said with a smile. "Dad, do you think I'll ever see my other mom again?"

Greg sighed deeply. "Maybe someday." Greg took a deep breath. "You remember your last birthday, I made that DVD?" Jackson nodded and Greg continued. "Well I sent a copy to her."

"Yeah?" Jackson asked with wide eyes.

Greg nodded. "And she said to tell you that she thinks you are amazing."

A soft smile came to Jackson's face. "Cool."

"Yeah," Greg said with a soft smile. "Maybe when you're a little older...if you want, we'll try to find her."

Jackson thought for a moment. "Maybe. Do you think mama would be mad?"

"No."

"Cause mama's my mom."

Greg smiled softly. "Yes, she is. And she and I love you so much, Jacks."

Jackson snuggled against Greg. "I love her, too. And I love you, dad."

Greg never thought four words could mean so much as he wrapped Jackson in a hug. "I love you, Jacks."

"And dad?" Jackson asked. He looked up at his father. "Greta and I have the best parents."

Greg smiled warmly at his thoughtful, beautiful son. "Well, we have the best kids."

 **The End**


End file.
